


Trust and the Pretty Face

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week 2018 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also only really light shipping, CritRole RSWeek 2018, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mostly Dialogue, So it's so awkward it might not really be flirting, Super awkward conversation, but it kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Before Cali wanders back into the wilderness, Beau decides she needs a lesson about trust.  Cali thinks Beau needs a similar lesson.  They both end up learning something different.  It's an awkward conversation.  So awkward.For Relationship Week 2018Reading Time:abt 3 mins.





	Trust and the Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything to fill in a gap in an episode, but I just really wanted to see this conversation.

Cali hadn’t gone more than a few yards before she heard the soft pad of feet on the ground and Beau jogged up beside her.

“Hey,” she said, “Got a minute?”

“Of course, Miss Beau,” said Cali, stopping in her tracks, “What is it?”

Beau looked over her shoulder and led Cali further into the caves, hand resting on her shrouded shoulder.  “Look, you seem really, like, nice, okay?”

“Oh, thank you, Miss Beau.  That’s really kind of you to say.”

Beau seemed confused.  “Oh, yeah.  Sure. I guess it’s a compliment?  I mean, being nice is good, right?  But also, you’re a little too trusting?”  She nodded her head. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.  You have to be more cautious.  Look, you even trusted us way too quickly.”

“Excuse me, Miss Beau.  I know I’m trusting, but I think that’s preferable to being cynical.  Isn’t it much better to be open and get hurt, then closed off and safe?”

Beau screwed up her face.  “No, that is most definitely not better.  You can get used and abused that way.  You should understand that more than anyone.”

“I guess so, Miss Beau, but it seems much better to be hurt by surprises than to live your life like it’s always going to hurt you.”  She gestured towards the scales just visible under her cloak.  “I have enough armor.  I don’t need to add more.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Oh!  I’m sure you’re not!  It’s just—well, weren’t you just saying that all your friends should trust me just a few minutes ago?”

Beau waved her hand dismissively.  “Eh, that wasn’t the same thing.  We didn’t have any business butting in on your thing.”

“But Mr. Caleb was right.  For all any of you knew I could have had evil intent.”  Cali stressed the last two words like they were a shocking revelation.

Beau chuckled.  “I’m pretty sure I would have known if that was the case.”  She sniffed. “I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

Cali hesitated, but then said, “You trusted me for no reason, Miss Beau.”

“I had plenty of good reasons to trust you.”

“Um, I don’t mean to push, but could you name, maybe, one?”

“You helped us.  You didn’t have to, but you really helped us out.”

“Sure, Miss Beau, but that got me exactly what I wanted.  Why would you trust me because of that?”

“Well, you—you—“ Beau spat out the next words as quickly as possible. “You’ve got a trustworthy face!”

“I beg your pardon, Miss Beau, but I really don’t.  Half my face is a black dragon and they are super evil.”

“And badass.” Beau gestured pointedly. “And the other half is super cute.”

Cali blushed and smoothed the hair that hung over the dragon half of her face.  “It’s really not,” she said quietly.

Beau shrugged.  “It is, but whatever.”

The two of them stood in a corner of the cavern, eyes down.  Cali drew a shape in the dirt with the tip of her foot.  Beau coughed into the silence.  Cali finished and erased the shape with a quick brush of her foot.

“Uh, well, that’s all I wanted to say.” Beau ran her hand through her hair and glanced back at the group. “You know, be safe and all that.”

Cali smiled, head still slightly bowed.  “Oh, thanks, Miss Beau.  I’ll—I’ll maybe see you again sometime, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
